Gaining Love
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Being cursed and carries into generations is no one's dream, Astoria finds a way to overcome the curse and having a family. Somehow along the way, it works out...but the war still at risk and putting everyone in danger. DMxAG DMxHP, Mpreg, Bottom!Harry, Pet!Harry, Top!Draco, Master!Draco, Mature
1. Chapter 1

This is something new I'm experimenting on this type of story. This is AU and thought to try something different than other fanfic. It will be DracoxAstoria with Drarry. (Meaning Draco with Astoria and she approves this approach).

 **Other than that, I do not write perfectly and I am aware my grammar is consists of past and present tenses mixed up. Simply tell me how to correct and I will fix it. I am also more than happy to work with a beta, even do the rest of the work myself. However, I am deaf, which is challenging since it isn't heard correctly or sounds don't exists. I might have mixed it up with ASL as well, forgive me.**

 **At last, enjoy!**

A sigh slipped out from Astoria Greengrass and it wasn't a happy one. Her dark green eyes bored into the blond of her fiancé. The way the wizard wasn't truly reading his book and dazed into the words without processing them into his thoughts. He appeared to be lost and she knew why.

 _"…marry me, Astoria? Be the love my life?"_ _Seeing Draco held up the beautiful dark ring to compliment her pale skin and giving him the powerful smile on him._

 _She was shocked…he proposed to her. He cupped her hand with the box of the ring and stood close to her. Her thoughts ran through fast and it felt overwhelming at once._

 _Astoria shook her head, "Draco…I…if you really wish to marry me, you have to understand," She gulped, "The curse."_

 _He frowned and puzzled by her wording, "The curse?"_

 _She nodded, "It has been in for generations for my family. You know of my dead mother, correct?" Seeing Draco nodded along and uncertain where this would lead, "The curse is those who carry the child will suffer childbirth death. She managed to survive a year after I was born and it is impossible to defeat the curse. I'm afraid I will not be able to bear a child for you. Not one." She gulped so hard that it felt forever to swallow and found time to breathe afterward._

Draco still wanted her as his wife and he told her that they would find a way around it. Astoria was rather surprised that he still wanted her after the dark confessing. She knew her sister refused to be in a relationship, but she hadn't stopped researching to end the curse. All the witches suffered for what one person caused from the start.

Each day, Draco would sit down at his desk and tried to do his part of the research. She was worried to what it would do to him. The thought of unable to have a family of their own. Astoria stood up and left the room. She sought out for her sister and found her reading nearby the fireplace the Slytherin common room. Her sister was fixated on her research, despite the homework and studying around those times. She sat down and hugged her knees.

"Daph…I'm already destroying his happiness before our marriage could begin." Her voice nearly cracked, but she kept it together.

Daphne flipped a page and glanced up, "Then are you prepare to die? Leaving your child motherless likes us?" Her teeth gritted.

Her head shook, "No. But, he wants a family."

"Then get a surrogate or something. Adopt. We have plenty of options to go around childbirth nowadays." Daphne shrugged.

Surrogate sounded reasonable and she hummed.

"Surrogate sounds better."

"Then there's plenty books about them. I'd suggest you research, but do you have someone in mind?" Daphne glanced up.

Astoria shook her head, "Not yet. I will eventually. I will find someone before Christmas."

Her oldest sister sighed, but knew there wasn't a chance to turn around. They needed a solution to end the curse, but their lives weren't worth the risk. Their father raised them as much as he could, but until Daphne turned fourteen and ran off on them. The oldest took care of them and made sure they got through one day at a time. They had wealth, but living without parents was difficult part of their lives.

… … …

' _…Surrogacy is often to what muggles' method when a couple is unable to conceive or adopt. The surrogates are not a source of living income, but the intended parents are expected to cover the expenses. Before that begins, they would have to settle agreements and make an arrangement before the surrogate becomes pregnant and carry their child._

 _In wizard society, there is a ritual that can be followed through and it allows the chosen surrogates to have a choice to accept the role or not. It is often considered private ceremonial and private tradition for a month. There are four parts of the ritual and the last part is to gift them for the sacrifice they could accept. In the wizard society, the selected surrogates are entitled to their rights to accept it or deny it._

 _Once they accept the role, the discussion must be dealt with and finalize an agreement to a plan. Unlike muggles' method, surrogates are expected to live with intended parents and agree to provide many children upon the agreement three of them. The surrogate may have a separate bedroom for their own privacy, but separate from a child can deprive their magical ability. Also, it can trigger suicide to the child due to lack of bond to their surrogate carrier. Unless they were killed or died for another reason, the child will be given a locket necklace of the carrier's hair to keep them from suicidal attempts._

 _To begin the ceremony, the need to send them a package in private…_ '

Astoria turned fascinated as she read on the instruction to do the proper ritual and ceremonial ways. She could see this could show she is serious and truly provide everything for the surrogate. The question was…who? Who'd be willing to provide her fiancé and her children? To be a part of parenting and more? She sat back on her chair and listed everyone she knew from her classes…none of them seem to be fitting. She knew they weren't mature enough or willing to become pregnant.

The reminder of her fiancé's sadness over what she told him. It was either to lose her or never have a family of their own. She knew how much it meant to Draco and that was the one thing appeared to be destroying him in half. Astoria bookmarked the page she was left off and closed it. She picked it up and decided to check the book out. She had no idea how this was going to work and accomplish before Christmas. It would be a perfect gift for Draco, she knew it would be.

… … …

Astoria was heading to the great hall and meeting her housemates at the table for breakfast. Her thoughts on surrogate selections weren't changed or someone stood out. It was not easy, but she knew she would figure it out. As soon as she walked through the door, she saw everyone there and doing their usual activities. Some people talked to their friends, others did their homework, and the rest were having their breakfast to start their day. Just looking did not help much for the witch and no one seemed to stand out. No one from the Slytherin looked trustworthy or willing to be accepting. The hufflepuff were risky since pregnancy should not be exposed immediately. The ravenclaw would find a way to work things out and it wouldn't be fair to Draco or her. Gryffindors were tricky since they have an issue with Slytherin.

Astoria wasn't thrilled with the lack of possible carrier. She joined her housemate and kept glancing around whenever she had the chance. She ate and talked with others, including Draco. Everyone was rather relaxed besides stressed from their finals.

She noticed someone spying on her fiancé. She checked into the spy and recognized the face. The way he wasn't aware of her catching him.

Harry Potter. The Chosen one. The Golden boy.

Astoria could see the way he was looking. He was sad. It didn't make sense to her why he would be sad. Especially towards Draco, that was something she was confused about. She finished up eating and headed out. Daphne noticed her sister leaving the table early and decided to join her sister. Her sister ran up and joined her side.

"'Ria, what are you doing? Class isn't starting yet." She fixed up her shoulder bag on her shoulder.

Her younger sister glanced over, "To see why he's looking at Draco."

Her brow rose, "Sis, you missed the fight last night."

Astoria froze and faced her sister, "Fight? What fight?"

"Draco was busy reading in the library and when leaving, he picked on Harry about being alone and Harry was usually responding. They were about to duel each other out until Draco called him out on family, but joked about lack of parents. Harry wasn't too thrilled for such comment. He acts like he has no family," She shrugged.

Astoria grabbed Daphne's arm, "Acts like he has no family? Does his mother not have a family?"

Daphne hummed, "I'm not certain. All Potters are killed or dead, so I'm not sure. I'm sure you can investigate on the family tree in the library."

Astoria nodded and dashed out to the library. Daphne blinked and realized where this might go. As she thought about it, Harry could only defend his dead parents. There was no mention of other family members and the closest attachment would be the Weasleys family. Perhaps…there was a way to live around the curse. If Harry has no family, but hurt with the lack of parents, it would allow Astoria and Harry to bond a family and closeness. It was the situation if Harry would accept first. Daphne smirked and decided to work some things around.

While Astoria headed to the library, she recalled one of the professors explaining how to locate a book and performing a spell to reveal. She did wonder if she could ask Draco without him suspecting a thing, but it would ruin the surprise. She knew her fiancé has issues with Potter, but what if she could change that all?

She finally reached the library and sought out for the book in its specific location. Once she collected it, she went into the back of the library to secure privacy. She sets her things down and exposed the book open. It was blanked, but those who tuned into the lecture that day…

 _"…now, once you have the book of historical family tree, you must think of that specific person, including yourself, and concentrate on them. It is pure focus, especially when it matters to a family recognition. It is not a simple spell to cast since it isn't a wand required. It is all the emotional, mental, and determination for these answers. The Book of Historical Family Tree will reveal itself to you, if you present what you seek. It will not present the answers of the family, if not to be taken seriously. This book holds the powerful resources and often, it will know you are either dark or planning to discover someone's secret family. Those situations are protected. It will be backfired. However, it knows your pure intention to why you wish to learn the person's family background and history. One person and that family name may not know such history and how powerful they can be. Other times, it can present normal family and specific details. These details will be given to you, if given good intention. These good intentions are known for good reasons and they know that spell by specific caster will be no danger to anyone."_

Astoria breathed in and closed her eyes. She imagined Harry Potter in front of him and seeing him as a housemate, but someone as a possible candidate to become her surrogate and involving him in her family planning. She focused all the things she knew on facts…that he destroyed the Dark Lord. That he is a true Gryffindor and loyal to his friends, but also protective of his friends. That Harry Potter is a teacher of Defense Against Dark Art. That Harry Potter is like everyone else. Harry Potter…

There was a powerful surge pulled her closed to the book and a gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes forced open and saw the huge list of his family. She saw so much details, but realized the entire family tree listed all Potters and Nee spouses and Mee Spouses (Wizards spouse to Wizard Spouses). It showed Pureblood ran for generations until a couple generations ago. She saw some of the recognized name and former power in the known of Potter. Potters were known in the society and many others knew them well.

She got to the part of Harry James Potter, she followed over the mother's side of the family. They were all muggles except Harry's mother, who was a muggleborn. Astoria understood that Harry has an Aunt, Uncle, and a cousin. However, unlike the rest of the tree…the line to Harry was fading. Her finger traced the faded line that appeared to be transparent. The page flipped and revealed information provided without warning or disappearing information.

" _Harry James Potter is related to Petunia Dursleys (Nee Evans, sister of Lily Potter [Nee Evans]) and Vernon Dursleys (Brother-in-law of Lily Potter [Nee Evans]) with the son, Dudley Dursleys (Cousin of Harry James Potter). Petunia Dursleys earned custody of Harry James Potter after the death of her sister and brother-in-law (James Potter – the father of Harry James Potter). Harry James Potter does not consider Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursleys as a family. He views them as relative and not a home. There is no family bond from the beginning of custody day one. Harry James Potter does not accept them as given title of Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. He acknowledges their existence than family."_

Astoria's cheeks turned cold and white, "Merlin…they must have hated him for killing his mother or whatever nonsense," She whispered, "…poor Harry…" That broke her heart to see the lack of family bond, it's what kept her mother alive long enough until she was born.

Astoria flipped back the page and saw all the other family members of Harry's. They were all dead. Not a single magical wizard or witch alive. She noticed the years on some of the closer generations like aunts and uncles and grandparents were much close or exactly the same. Her hand reached over, but she froze.

"No," Gulped, "I won't pry anymore unless he gave me permission. Thank you Book of Historical Family Tree. You have honored me greatly." Astoria nodded and the book glow in its soft golden aura and vanished the family tree of Potters'.

The witch closed the book and breathed in. This was a lot to consider, but now, the information showed her that Harry never have a proper family bonding or a true family to turn to. Despites of Weasleys family involved, he never belonged to them. Her hands trailed over the title and how beautifully written in silver to compliment in leather. A smile tugged a little to know she was choosing the right one.

She gathered her bag and grabbed out a parchment and quill. She prepared the Letter of Ritual and kept it in peaceful message. She suspected that Harry might not have experienced enough knowledge of Rituals and Traditions of Pureblood way due to muggle raised. She knew his friends will guide him and simply allow him to decide for himself. She already has the first part of the ritual to send the letter with.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stretched and felt it was time to wake up. He pulled himself up and sat up. He saw his roommate sleeping the day away and the others were out. He can hear the familiar snoring from the red head wizard and brushed off the sound as usual. Harry moved his foot and felt a thud. He grabbed his glasses on the lamp desk and blinked a few times once he placed them on. His sight became clear and saw a small wooden box. It was easy tell the top of the box was to slide. His brows furrowed and picked it up.

There were no names and he doubted it was there all night. He turned to his best friend, but wondered if the others forgot to grab it before they left?

"Ron, did Dean, Neville, or Seamus left the box on my bed?"

Ron hummed and heard his best mate talking to him. He replayed the question in his head and tried to comprehend what has been spoken. He dragged himself out of bed and walked over to see what Harry had meant. As he saw the wooden box and froze. He frowned.

"…erm…we need 'Mione. I hope that is not what I'm thinking of. I'll let her prove me wrong, merlin. Harry, what did you get yourself into this time?" He muttered.

Ron walked out of their dormitory to fetch the witch. Harry didn't know how to interpret Ron's morning behavior to the box. It was strange, but to drag in their witch friend was drawing concern.

Footsteps were approaching and growing louder, "You…want to be wrong? What box could Harry possibly be getting this time? Are you sure your roommates didn't remember to bring it with them and forgot it?" The bushy hair entered into the room and held her wand.

Ron shook his head, "Merlin, 'Mione, I thought you love telling me I'm wrong and you're right?"

She shook her head and turned to Harry, "Show me."

Harry lifted the wooden box, "This. I thought it was someone else's."

Hermione's eyes widened and approached closely. She lowered her wand and observed to what she could have gathered. Now, she understood why Ron was insisted she has to be right and he's wrong this time. It meant Ron understood what Harry would be about to face. Her brow rose and glanced up at Harry.

Hermione pointed at the box, "This is actually for you, Harry. Someone began a ritual with you and this one is considered private one. It means you will not be exposed publicly of this ritual during the entire time and go through each ceremonial process," She hummed, "Although, it could be quite a few rituals and traditions you could be going through. You have to open it up and see what it gives you."

Harry frowned, "Ritual? Are they trying to cast a curse?"

Ron groaned, "No. Rituals are like selections for mates, protectors, warriors, apprentices, and more. They, whoever it is, decided you and willing to offer you the choices. Each type has a number that can go through three to ten steps before completely accepting it all."

Hermione nodded, "Ron's right. Usually they use something to be able to connect or send you a message without revealing who they are, some rituals will allow to reveal themselves before it is over and the rest is after the decision you make. One Ritual, if you deny the choice and they will leave themselves unknown to spare the difficulty between you both."

Harry blinked, "Oh."

Harry glanced down at the box and pondered what this person would want to do with him. Yet, he knew he could not offer much since the Dark Lord after him. Did this person truly think this through properly? Willing to risk their lives with him? Who'd want him? There was no harm and his friends were stating that he has a choice to accept or deny the Ritual at the end. He slid the box's top and exposed a letter and a flower.

Hermione and Ron peered in to see what has been given to their friend.

"That's a Lotus flower…"

Ron hummed briefly, "She's right. Especially, soft green color…which ritual is it?"

Hermione shook her head, "There's two rituals that considered this as a start. One of them is Protector and the other is Surrogacy. The protectors are known to protect the carrier, especially during wars and threats. Surrogacy is asking you to be able to carry their children for life, or given an agreement term."

Harry blinked. His thoughts ran a few questions and pondered how he could be involved in all of this ritual. It didn't make sense.

"…how do I even carry a baby if I'm a male?"

Ron blinked, "Mate, wizards are just like witches. We can get pregnant too. Why you think we have the lowest pregnancy rates in the wizard world than muggle world?"

Hermione nodded, "He's right. I mean, no one can risk pregnancy during school years and everyone will investigate who is the father and all. Why? You don't want to carry?"

The Boy-who-lived had no idea that was possible and someone might have thought he'd be suitable. Why though? Then again, he could be the protector.

"Um, all new." He picked up the folded letter, "Do you think I'll find out which ritual?"

Ron shook his head, "Not until the next ceremonial. You were given the Lotus Flower Ceremony of either two rituals. The tradition is to follow, but you can end it now if you want. The letter should explain something, but how to accept or deny it. It's part of a tradition."

Harry hummed and decided to unfold the letter and noticed the beautiful elegant writing skill presented. The way this letter appeared to be carefully written and not a single mess or error in sight. The parchment was a little heavier than a normal parchment. As Harry read…

 _Dear Harry,_

 _As you are one of my selections, I have felt you deserves a choice in the matter. This box that contains the Lotus Flower and my letter is one of the Ritual. It is an honor to be a selection and having you to decide. This will allow you to explore your decision within given time and thoughts to think about it. You have six days to allow this to continue or not. Each package until the last, you can accept or deny it anytime. If you choose to deny now or go forward until the last package, then deny the last one. I will understand and respect your choice. This is how Ritual works._

 _I see you as Harry than the famous title Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. You are a human being with magical power like the rest of the society. You have true friends on your side and I suspect your friends are included to your private ceremonial Ritual. It will not be an issue for me due to the fact this is private. You have a choice to allow your friends to know or not. They have to respect your orders of this Ritual._

 _I cannot reveal which Ritual it is, however, this Lotus should reveal some parting secret to give you the general idea. The next package will reveal, if you are curious to follow through. If you are not interested, given the facts that you are still wanted from You-Know-Who, I do not blame you otherwise._

 _The instruction to whether accept or deny. To accept, you must help the Lotus to grow its eight buds and I will know you have accepted it by magical link to it. To deny, you must give water in the middle of the Lotus. Again, I will know by magical link._

 _If you accept it, this will be an interesting journey for both of us. It will provide an opportunity to be prepared by day seven to find out what the Ritual become for you and the decision to go forward with._

 _If you deny it, the Lotus will be a benefit to you and nothing is destroyed between us. Everything will remain the same without an issue._

 _Thank you, Harry._

Harry blinked and handed it over to the witch. Hermione helped herself to read it over carefully and felt content to what she was able to gather. Ron peered over and read along with Hermione. Harry stared at the Lotus and saw nothing wrong with this.

"Why can't they ask me straight either of those places?" Harry tilted his head and glanced a couple of times at the soft green petals.

Ron shook his head, "This isn't something to take lightly, though. The protector or Surrogacy roles play a big part in our world. It keeps both parties safe and unharmed. Bloody hell, this person knows you've got an enemy after you."

Hermione hummed, "He's right. Serious roles need to be taken with consideration and cautions. At least you have time to decide until the sixth day."

Harry frowned, "What if you don't do it on time?"

"Then, the selector will wait until you feel you have time to decide."

Harry slid the top box back in and sighed. This was a lot to consider, especially he had no clue if he wanted to do either of them. At least, it was a weekend still and he could explore through the library to get some insights.

He sets the box aside on his bed, "I'm going to shower and head out for breakfast."

Ron glanced at the box and understood that Harry was chosen for a reason. He could understand one of the roles, but the other? It didn't make much sense or how it could be possible. Hermione left their dormitory and yawned as she left.

… … …

After eating breakfast, Harry glued himself to the library and the private area of the library. He gathered several books on both protector and surrogacy roles. He wasn't certain to what could happen and this box that showed up pique towards the roles. He felt the Protector's role would be best to start with and opened up to see what entails between the anonymous and chosen.

 _"The Protector is one of the honor position to be placed into. The protector will be given assigned person or people and go everywhere with them. The Protector must not let their guards down. Death is often the end of their role. Protector lives to provide safety, security, and monitoring the person or people at all time. It is rare for Protector to end a mission and be finished with their task of protecting._

 _Protectors are often chosen due to greater power they happen to possess and the intention of using their power. Powers are sometimes magic, skills, gifted, and more. Sometimes it is being an Alpha creature_ -

Harry stopped and thought about his abilities and skills. He had already gained years of experiences of fighting against Voldemort. However, he was able to survive based on spells he was able to overpower on. He knew he wouldn't know until the next step of the ritual, so he picked up on the other role; Surrogacy. He flipped the book open and began to read the passage.

 _A role of surrogacy plays a large part. There is many quality in why one is considered a chosen and how it comes out about. It is an honorable position for either witch or wizard to accept. It ensures the heirs and spares to continue the bloodline and creating family for desire. Family is one of the largest interests in the world and valuable to play the part of the role. When someone goes through a decision to decide the person. Once that person selects them, the ritual would being._

 _The meaning behind the role of Surrogacy is often to what muggles' method when a couple is unable to conceive or adopt. The surrogates are not a source of living income, but the intended parents are expected to cover the expenses. Before that begins, they would have to settle agreements and make an arrangement before the surrogate becomes pregnant and carry their child._

 _In wizard society, there is a ritual that can be followed through and it allows the chosen surrogates to have a choice to accept the role or not. It is often considered private ceremonial and private tradition for a month. There are four parts of the ritual and the last part is to gift them for the sacrifice they could accept. In the wizard society, the selected surrogates are entitled to their rights to accept it or deny it._

 _Once they accept the role, the discussion must be dealt with and finalize an agreement to a plan. Unlike muggles' method, surrogates are expected to live with intended parents and agree to provide many children upon the agreement three of them. The surrogate may have a separate bedroom for their own privacy, but separate from a child can deprive their magical ability. Also, it can trigger suicide to the child due to lack of bond to their surrogate carrier. Unless they were killed or died for another reason, the child will be given a locket necklace of the carrier's hair to keep them from suicidal attempts._

Harry blinked and realized it made sense. However, he knew he would have to wait a week to see which roles that person expected him to do. The thought of producing a child or few felt like a wonderful idea, but he had no clue on pregnancy. He skipped the ritual part and decided to read the rules and rights. He saw information that began to be useful and decided to properly compare both roles. He thought…maybe this person chose him felt there was a way to fight. He spent hours in the library reading and skipping lunch to gather all he could learn.

"Harry?" A whisper from a witch friend.

Harry pulled his head out of the book, "Yes, Hermione?"

She shook her head, "You shouldn't be concern about the ritual. You got war on your hands and you need to learn about spells than…protector or pregnancy?"

Hermione was surprised he was checking into details, especially with threats over his head from Voldemort. Their sixth years have been most difficult as of late. Hermione knew Harry would rather forget the war and live his life for once. She didn't blame him, especially knowing his relatives has not given him a proper family or a home. The closest thing to Harry would be his friends and Hogwarts.

Harry shook his head, "I'm looking to see benefits it can be for the war. I mean, look, if being a surrogate, I can develop another magic and be able to minimize his' power. It might be enough to strip his powers away for good and everyone else can deal with him." Harry pulled out the protector's book, "As a protector, it might unlock all my powers that I might not have known or release the family power. I mean, Potter is a powerful pureblood for generations, I might have something they concealed for years, 'Mione."

Hermione blinked and hadn't thought of that. She helped herself at his' table and picked up the books he was reading. Harry had truly found something that could help him both ways. They both locked themselves into their focus into this studies for a change. No one had bothered them for entire time of their research. Harry was deeply reading to the surrogacy roles and occasionally checked over to see Protector's role, to see all the benefits and disadvantages. Hermione mentioned a few things to fill in and found herself fascinated to what she was able to learn. In all the years, she managed to read, she hasn't taken much interests into these considerations. She kept it basic and simple information she needed to know to survive in the wizarding world and society.

"Still, Harry, this is a lot to consider." Hermione shook her head, "But, I'd think about it before you do accept it."

Harry hummed, "I know. I'm giving it some thoughts. I mean, I can stop him, 'Mione. Why hasn't anyone thought of this before?"

The witch sighed, "Probably their fears has gotten the best of them."

"If…I do accept it, will you help me?"

She hummed, "Depends on the next ritual part, Harry," She glanced at her watch, "And we best clean up, the library will be closing soon and curfew will be up next."

Harry clench the books, but he knew he could return after class. Hermione and him gathered their things and returned the books to its place. They left and headed straight to their tower for the night. There were many thoughts going on with the ideas that ran through Harry's head, but the decision was uncertain.


	3. Chapter 3

Astoria spent a lot of time dealing with her homework and checking on her fiancé. Draco was trying to mask his sadness with happiness, but she saw right through it. Her sister, Daphne, was beginning spend time with them and kept herself closer to Draco. Astoria was glad for her sister to be here in support and keeping quiet about the possible surrogacy in their family. They doubted their family has attempted surrogacy method and it seemed like a chance to live for their family. They knew the pain and suffering of losing both parents, dead and alive.

It had been three days since she sent the package to Harry. She wondered if Harry would be denying it and felt it might be useless trying. She decided to prepare another selection and outside of Hogwarts. She did not need to waste time on one person, but it hurts…knowing that Harry hasn't tried to find out the next part soon enough. She knew the next thing for the second ritual part, but it was difficult to believe anything.

"Ria?"

She glanced up, "Daph? What is it?"

Daphne pointed at the parchment, "You're doodling again."

Astoria glanced down to see her magic performing a doodling again, but it was displaying her surprises to her fiancé. She snatched the quill and destroyed the parchment before he could see it. Draco checked over and wondered what she was doing.

"Are you alright?"

She hummed, "Of course, love. Are you?"

Draco smiled and kissed her cheek, "Perfectly fine. Do you want to go for a walk?"

Astoria could see he was trying to move on with childless marriage plan, but she knew the truth behind it. In everything she's working on, she didn't know what she could promise him. A part of her wished to tell him the plan she has in mind, but the rest of her refused to allow it because she wanted to surprise him. Draco who waited for her answers and she knew she couldn't make the time passed quickly. She smiled gently and stood up.

"I think that is a good idea, Draco," She reached out for his hand and he held onto her.

Draco hummed, "Where to walk?"

She nodded, "Outside. I'll fetch my coat and meet you at the portrait door?"

Draco gave her a small smile and she understood that he accepted that. She released his hand and went to gather her coat as he did as well. Their dormitory was about a five-minute trip up and back down. They returned to meet each other to head out the door and found themselves leading the way out of the castle. They stood side by side and barely giving anyone a look. Astoria kept her eyes out to anyone, but she paid no attention to most. All she could think of was Potter…reading information about his family and the way he was forced to grow up with a family that did not bond with him properly. She had several questions to ask, but she knew it would considered rude. The book did not simply explain why the lack of bond, yet, she knew it meant personal to Harry to keep quiet.

Crash!

Everything felt heavier and hard on her. Astoria blinked her green eyes and realized she wasn't standing. She could recognize the fine leather her fiancé wore and glanced up to see that Harry was on top of them. Harry quickly withdrew himself and rushed to gather his things together in a panic rush. The blond growled and stood up to face the unruly hair Gryffindor.

"Potter!" He hissed, "I'll-"

"-Draco!" Astoria glared at him, "Don't you dare use that tone. You know how I feel about that!"

The blond tensed up and glanced at her with such confusion. She slowly tried to help herself up and brushed off the imaginary dust over her. Astoria crossed her arms at him and shook in disappointment.

"What, love? Potter knocked us all down on purpose!"

Astoria scoffed, "You didn't ask if I were okay? Or if he's okay? All you can think of is attacking anyone who does it to you?"

The pale blue eyes widened as she walked back to the Slytherin tower and began to run after her. Harry stared with great disbelief to what took place. He knew she was Greengrass' younger sister by a year, but the way Draco responded to her reaction was different. Harry heard faint voice of the blond Slytherin as he pleaded her to forgive him and that he would never make that mistake again. All it took was a turning corner and he crashed down with the Slytherins. He would normally have managed to avoid accident like that, but the day was rather unusual. It felt nice that Draco didn't have a chance to yell or duel against him. Harry tucked everything back into his arms and ran for his life to get to the library.

Once he reached and slowed down, but he went straight to the usual location of the books and joined Hermione at the back of the library. Hermione glanced up and blinked.

"Harry," She whispered with deep worries, "What happened this time?"

Harry blinked at her, "What do you mean?"

The witch pointed at her cheek, "You're bleeding. How on earth did you do that?"

Harry touched his cheek and felt the blood as he found the split skin, "Papercut. I was rushing to get here and had a minor accident in the hall. I'm fine." His head shook, "Anything on the rituals?" He peered down at her books.

She sighed, "Nothing that could clue in. We wouldn't know until the next step, which can tell us more. It might be worth the risk to do it, but nothing that forced you to decide. All of it is your choice."

Harry sat back and frowned. He shook his head, but he wanted to do whatever it took to defeat Voldemort. Yet, he did not wish to mislead the selector on this ritual. This person has truly thought out to consider him and wrote as if he truly mattered. There was a hinted emotion linked for him, but he couldn't figure out what they had meant.

"So how do I grow the buds on the lotus, 'Mione?" Harry crossed his arms.

Hermione nodded, "A spell generally. I take you are trying to find out the next step and see what happens?"

Harry nodded and Hermione stood up to search for the particular book. Harry picked up one of the books in front of him and read over the details on rituals. It was stating all the rights, expectation, and contracts were to be required.

… … …

A warm and tingling around the soft hand of a witch. She hummed and understood it was nice to feel that. As if it was a good news to her…popped those green eyes and sat up. She gasped and glanced down to see her hands in golden glow and it was slowly faded away. Astoria couldn't stop smiling and rushed herself out of bed. She rushed upstairs one level up and turned to the left, but passed five doors. She knocked the door several times. A loud groan was easily heard and the door opened to reveal Daphne.

Daphne's hair was all over and truly unruly. Her eyes narrowed at her younger sister and displeased clear in her eyes.

"What?" She hissed.

Astoria walked right in and managed to get her sister to close the door, "Harry accepted the ritual next part and he-"

"-He only accepted it for the honor of this ritual. You are not certain if he will choose to be your surrogate. Harry can still deny."

Astoria frowned and dropped her hands to her side, "But he could go through it. I know he accepted part one, but it meant he gave it some thoughts."

Daphne shook her head, "Don't be foolish, sister. Harry does not know why you chose him and neither does Draco. Draco doesn't care much for him and they practically hate each other. You best think carefully on the last gifting of the ritual before he accepts it altogether."

Astoria sat down on her sister's bed and rolled her eyes, "I'm working on it. I hope Draco can push aside his hate and look at the opportunities. I know he wants a family, but the curse is never going to removed."

"Are you searching for another person to be a possible surrogate?" Dragged her tired feet to the bed and plopped down.

Astoria shook her head, "Sister, why would I not? I have another person in given mind, but I believe Harry will go through it. If he's smart enough, he will realize it in the next ritual part and the rest of it himself. I did some research on him and there is no family bond tied to him."

Daphne turned her head, "Ria," Yawned, "…no family bond? What of his godfather?"

She shook her head, "No family bond or showed in the book. It's all the family he is biologically related to."

The eldest hugged her pillow closely to her head, "Odd. Still, perhaps Harry might deny it. Don't say I did not warn you, dear."

Astoria laid down next to her sister, "Of course, Daph, but it doesn't hurt to be hopeful. Now I need to figure out the next part that makes it a representation of protection for both carrier and baby."

Daphne realized her sister would do everything she could to change everything. They knew how much a family matters to them, but their death has terrified them. The witches refused to allow their future children to grow motherless in their lives.

"As long you and I remain alive. I do want children, but my life isn't worth it."

Astoria rested her head on her sister's shoulder, "I agree. I supposed…whoever casted the curse should have realized not everyone will be the same. Mum didn't have to die," Her voice turned shaky and couldn't bring herself to say anymore.

Daphne soothed her, "I know…all the witches in our family didn't have to die."

Astoria leaned to her sister's soothing and sealed her eyes closed tight. She closed her eyes tightly and longed for such world she hoped for. Anything in this world, she did not feel justified and unable to accept that she could never carry a child and live to tell the tale. Daphne continued to comfort her sister and they fell asleep eventually.

… … …

The morning came and the girls found themselves comfortably warm. Astoria woke up to see her sister next to her and understood she was here for the rest of the night. She pulled herself up and absorbed in memories refreshed in her mind. It has been four days ago, she began the ritual and Harry accepted it finally. She had to considered the next part of the ritual.

"Daphne, you have to get up. We got classes today," The youngest gently shook her sister up.

Daphne grumbled, "Next time, don't wake me up unless emergency, I will curse you to your bed."

Astoria shook her head, "You know I don't have anyone to tell."

Daphne sighed, "I know, but you could have waited until morning. You're lucky I have a room to myself…having a roommate and they hear you doing this, you might get hex and I won't be able to save you then."

Astoria snorted, "I would have managed to work around the roommate and wouldn't notice me until morning." She smirked, "After all, my sister didn't teach me to be smart, but sly as well."

Daphne rolled herself out of bed and walked over to her chest to gather what she needed. Astoria knew she needed to get ready too, but the happiness that Harry was willing to try and consider it. She knew she had to give Harry something that represents protection meaning to offer to him. She gathered herself off the bed and headed back to her room. She found herself readied preparing to figure out what exactly she needed to give.

All day, she thought about ways to offer protection, but she knew it needed to be a powerful one. Astoria understood that Harry would still be wanted by the madman wizard who must not be named and his life is constant danger. Anyone would also attempt to attack him anytime. She realized she would need to offer something stronger than ordinary protection. Nothing had come to mind, but she always manages to figure it out eventually.

Draco noticed the way she was distracted all day and couldn't help it to do something about it. She hasn't given him much of attention. He soothed her back and kissed her cheek. Astoria blinked and looked at her fiancée with a shock on her face.

"What did I do to earn that, Draco?" She frowned.

Draco sighed, "It seems something is bothering you, I thought a kind gesture would be nice."

She hummed, "Thank you," She knew she couldn't tell him…but there was a way around it, "I'm trying to figure out my assignment on dark art defense. If no spell or charms can protect you, what else can?"

Draco nodded, "There are few antiques and devices you can purchases. I can show you some of the books in the library."

She smiled, "That would great. It has to be something that can be hidden, but something that an opponent cannot sense or cancel its power out."

"A powerful one, something that it'd require to be removed by the person it is meant to protect?"

Astoria didn't realize that Draco could be helpful for assignments, despite it wasn't. He was actually oblivious to what she was up to.

"That narrows it down, must be designed to protect, I take it?" Draco soothed her back once more, "I think I narrowed it down to two books now."

Astoria hugged him, "Thank you! You're a life savior, Draco!"

Astoria grabbed her fiancé's arm and rushed them over to the library. Draco hurried up to her pace and chuckled to see the happy side of her.

… … …

The few days passed by and the waiting anticipation of the next part of the ritual to arrive. Harry and his friends went to bed earlier than usual to wake up early to see their incoming answer. Just before dawn, Hermione came through and Ron realized it was time to be up. It felt strange to be at the hours of early morning willingly, but it did peak their attention. Harry was already waking up when Hermione came through and he found the box already at his feet. He collected it and his heart beats so fast, he could tell the sweat was coming. All he knew was the decision is his control and there would be no consequences for denying. Hermione kindly sat down next to Ron and they both watched to see what will be revealing.

Harry sighed, "I never thought I'd find out soon."

Hermione shrugged, "Never know, might benefit either ways."

Harry finally opened the box and saw the letter first. He picked up the letter and it exposed such elegantly and reflected his glasses. His friends engaged in closely to see what it is and Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You have been offered protection necklace, Harry, which is not easy to obtain." She eyed onto the round and smooth agate stone in the middle while the diamond surrounded the agate stone in one layer, whereas the layer is onyx complimented to the inner layers.

Harry blinked, "…so it could be the surrogacy ritual?" His brow rose and glanced at the offering.

Ron nodded, "Yeah. Is that the one you're hoping for?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I'm going to see what the Selector says."

Harry opened his letter;

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Your acceptance has brought me great joy. I am looking forward to see what will happen with this next part of the ritual. I am offering you a protection as a gift to you. As I can reveal that this ritual is Surrogacy Role. It must sound confusion to why I chose you, but it was clear answer to me. Your biological family have all died because of what war has caused and yanked away from you as a baby. That is much pain to endure of their loss, but the absence of a family leaves a person numb and torn. With such opportunity, I am giving you, having a family must be a goal to you one day._

 _As I do understand the risk of war we are in, we can wait until it is over. Therefore, this necklace is known for protection. It can protect you from being attacked unknowingly or when you are defenseless. The necklace acts as a disguise, which not many can recognize its purposes. This protection can be worn and no one will see it unless you permit it so._

 _I offer this as a gift to have protection for anytime you wish it. If you wear it during the war, you will have a higher chance of surviving rates._

 _To accept it, use your wand and tap it three time. By the fourth tap, perform Lumos._

 _To deny it, your fingers should smooth over and it is done._

 _I will know through the magical link and prepared to accept of your decision._

 _Thank you, Harry_

Harry gave it to Hermione and his friends went over what has been mentioned. Harry glanced at the necklace and found himself fascinated to such powerful defense. He picked it up and admired the details that it stood out. The way it weighed a bit heavy, but the sense of security and safety ran through him at once.

The witch shook her head, "This person seems to observes you well, Harry. They truly considered everything and doing all they can to involve you in their plans."

The chosen nodded, "Agreed…and I can stop him before fifth month is over."

Ron crossed his arms, "But, do you really want to be pregnant and all? This kid going to be not only their child, but yours as well. The selector is right, the bond for the child is important for their magic to strengthen. Yours took a long time to strengthen itself, just saying…" His head shook.

Harry sighed, "I know, but I don't think I'd get married. I just want a family too, Ron."

Hermione glanced over to the necklace, "Your decision, Harry. We want to make sure you consider this before accepting it."

"But it's the Surrogacy role," The Gryffindor sighed, "Something that can help me big time. What if I do become pregnant, then I head over to the headmaster and tell him the benefits?" Harry shook his head, "I don't have to face him much and escape afterward. Dumbledore can defeat him himself and everyone wins."

Ron shook his head and softly chuckled, "Look at him, Hermione, he's determine. I mean, it's going to be a long time to find the right person to fall in love with and getting married and having kids by then."

The witch grimaced, but she could see Harry being determined to make it all go well. Especially ending a war and having a family to look forward to, would be rewarding at the end. No longer having to live under the threat or worried about how to survive for the following time.

"Well," She shrugged, "You still have two rituals to follow and you do need to think carefully with the last two. Do keep thinking about it before you might regret either accepting or denying it."

Harry sighed, "Thanks. I will, every day and I'll keep researching more."

"You researched it all already," She frowned.

Harry shook his head, "Nope. Still have a few more books to catch up onto, I found few more to understand and I need information about being pregnant to myself."

Hermione opened her mouth, but immediately closed it. She understood his point and left the room. Ron shook his head, but leaned back to bed.

The red head turned to his friend, "You're going to accept it, aren't you?"

Harry smiled a little, "You'll help me through it, right?"

"And hear you mention it whenever we're alone, sure. Just don't forget about our homework or Hermione will have our heads off about being distracted." He snorted.

Harry chuckled, "True. After homework, sounds fair?"

"Good." Ron shook his head, "…merlin, I never thought I agree to wake up this early. I'm taking a nap," He pulled the blanket over him and curled back into sleep.

Harry rolled his eyes, but it was a weekend to sleep in for Ron. Harry picked up the necklace and grabbed his wand. He tapped it three times and by the fourth, he performed the lumos spell. Once the light faded away, he placed it on and decided to see how well it worked. He leaned down on the bed and went over the letter again. His thoughts wondered how this person figured him out? Especially about his family part and how he felt, he didn't think anyone understood the pain of having no family members to actually care about him. Yet, to make him feel included to have a family seemed to be a kind offer to end these feelings.

... … …

There was that warmth glow and it woke her up immediately. She gasped to see the immediate answer and couldn't believe it. She the golden glow on her hand and slowly faded away. The sense of acceptance was always a pleasant feeling. It brought the smile to her face and understood that Harry was willing to go along. This meant she needed to plan for the next one and it would not be a simple task.

She hopped herself out of bed and get herself ready for the day. Part of her wanted to hug Harry for accepting it, but she knew it would take the identity away for the ritual. The ritual requires to be anonymous until the last one or never. It was a challenge to stop herself, but she knew what she needed.

… … …

Harry and Astoria kept passing by each other, but sometimes, she would glance to see him. Her sister would try to distract her from time to time or Draco would have seen her doodling. Hermione managed to read into some things that Harry would need to know, but Harry refused to change his mind. He was buried under the books and assignments in between and kept himself busy to pass the time.

Ron was taking pride in homework responsibility with Harry, but wondered if his friends making the right choices. He tried to figure out who wanted Harry to carry their children, but also involve him a part of it? He doubted the Gryffindors since not everyone knew him well enough. It had to be someone that would be careful and understanding who Harry is personally. Ron spent time trying to figure this person's strategy and preparing a possible trap. He was hardly around his friends for the days with his investigation and struggled to narrow the list down.

The redhead's sister joined his side while he was reading and fixated to find out the truth before the last ritual step. Ginny eased into her comforts and gathered her book. She glanced over to her brother and noticed his commitment and lack of complaint. Her head tilted and tried to read whatever he was reading.

"To deny ritual or deterred after all acceptance?" Her hazel eyes enlarged and her brow demand for explanation.

Ron oblivious to her facial reaction, "In case it is a trap by an enemy," He blinked, "I'm doing an unusual essay assignment. I think it's important to always have the choice, even after it is over."

Ginny frowned, "It's not because of experiences of the enemy against Harry, is it?"

Ron shrugged, "Who knows. What if someone tries to lure him into false illusion? Is it important to be ready to handle and immediately back out?"

Shrugged, "I supposed, I mean, _he_ could try and trap Harry and use the ritual against him. Harry would need a way, but there is always a consequence for after accepting it all."

Ron set the book down and glanced at her, "What kind of consequences?"

"Depends on the ritual, but some will backlash. Others will be painful trail until forgiven. The marks of strong reminder and prevention of performing such. There's a lot, but rejecting after accepting all steps can tricky, Ron." She gulped, "You haven't been offered, have you?"

Ron shook his head and she breathed in knowing none of that had happened…yet. Ginny frowned still, but she knew Ron wouldn't budge until he gained an answer. Ginny closed her book and crossed her arms.

"Is there any rituals that can accept for a reason of final rejection afterward?" Ron glanced at her.

She nodded, "Yes, but it has to be performed the day before meeting the anonymous selector or consequences will happen."

Ron blinked, "Where would I find the information?"

Ginny tilted her head, "Are you sure you haven't done anything from the likes of it?"

He frowned, "I'm sure. What's the catch with this book?"

She hugged herself, "You're not going to like this," She shook her head, "Professor Snape has the book currently."

"Bloody hell…the greasy bat, has it?" Ron groaned and rolled his head on the edge of the couch.

Ginny grimaced, "I know, but he always has it in front of his classroom and he did let me borrow it for reading another part of the book to support the essay. I had to do was assist him exactly how he wants the potion to be made. You might need to work improving class fast."

Ron sighed, "Thanks. So much avoiding him. I better get a head start on his assignments and read the text books."

Ginny shook her head, but there was no way her brother would give up. She opened up her book and let him be. Ron was gathering all the potion assignments together and kept himself glued to it for hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter to arrive!**

 **As someone has asked, is it a threesome? Not exactly, Astoria loves only Draco, but she is doing this to make Draco happy to have children in their family and giving Harry a chance to have one. Harry and Draco...their relationship will play on its own and goes along, but definitely a Drarry. Astoria allows it, but married to Draco. I will not give away anything much away and keeping the answer simple as possible.**

 **As for Draco to get over his hatred? I'd say this chapter might clue in for the answers.**

 **Enjoy~**

Daphne trying to shove the pillows between her ears and squeezed her eyes. But she could hear her sister ranting off and never ending. It went on for couple of hours and it didn't change a thing. Daphne began to realized why she ended up a private room, she did not tolerate any nonsense or drama in her current life. Her former roommates stirred up many drama and obsessions in unhealthy state and all she wanted to do was her homework and personal research on the end of curse.

Astoria paced around the room and bitterly about the situation. Her hair was like a bedhead and not a good thing. She nearly yanked her hair out and groaned loudly.

"…I'm so sick of Draco's mistreatment to people!" Tossed her hands to the side and dug her fingers into her palms, "Doesn't he understand that I do not tolerate that such?"

Daphne snapped her eyes open and realized nothing was going to work. This was getting nothing done.

"Then start teaching him to show respect, if he wants respect as well. Also, includes outside of the Slytherin housemates."

Astoria froze and faced her sister. She could tell how annoyed her eldest sister was being about her behavior and only tolerated so much. However, she knew Daphne was right and how much Draco always demands such respect from others. Her arms crossed and released the grips she had recently.

Astoria nodded, "Earn the respect…I like that, Daph." She grinned slyly.

Daphne nodded and wished she had thought of it, "Then go plan on how to get him to agree on you with earning such and get out of my room!" Tossed the pillow.

Astoria caught the pillow and shook her head. She tossed the pillow back and began to leave. She thought about how to get Draco to work this out.

… … …

Hermione went to her usual table study and found her red head friend. The table was nearly filled up with the text books, parchments, quill, and more. Hermione managed to set her books down in a small open space and set her bag down. She sat down and read on the papers in sight.

"Why are you doing the last assignments ahead?"

Ron jotted something down, "…to get on his good side." He muttered.

Hermione blinked, "Who's side?"

"Snape."

"Why," Her arms crossed.

Ron glanced over the book and finished up a couple more sentences, "He has a book I need to read. I already handed in all the assignments in an advanced and did the performance excellent in brewing the potions he has us doing in class."

Hermione shook her head and suspected it's a book that Ron needed for another class and wants to pass as well. The witch decided to let him and tried to fix up the mess as Ron noticed and adjusted along. He placed in the sources he found and cleared in specific details that he could explain himself. Hermione gathered her assignments out and joined in the studies for the night. Ginny came along earlier, but failed to get their attention. She decided to leave them alone and went off to deal her own things.

However, Harry was walking out of the classroom and headed straight to the library. He kept walking fast, but he made sure to go around the corner without being close to the corner.

"Potter!"

Harry stopped and glanced back to see Malfoy and his girlfriend. He was ready to grab his wand for defense and waited.

"Yeah, Malfoy?" He gritted his teeth.

The blond picked up his head, "It was not your fault last time we crossed and crashed. Incidents happened."

Harry blinked, "…uh? Oh, thank you, I think. What do you want?"

Draco crossed his arms, "It has come to my attention that," Glanced at his fiancée, "…it is time we move passed the childish behavior and understand we need maturity to survive. I will not attack you never again for my own amusement or for revenge."

Harry lowered his wand and straightened his shoulders out, "And why now?"

"Because, Potter," Draco breathed deeply and slowly, "We are in war and the last thing I need is to be betrayed by someone I expect better, even if we are not friends."

Harry glanced over to see Astoria and suspected that she might be doing it for respect of the family name. He could tell that she wasn't pleased about Malfoy's behavior on the incident and forced him to make the apologize with him. Harry slowly nodded and understood the message.

"So, no more harassment or attack from either of us, only absolute honesty?" Harry tucked his wand back in.

Draco hummed briefly, "Mature as an adult, responsible enough to have social interaction."

"Sounds fair," Harry shrugged, "But failed to comply, no trust in either of each other?"

The blond agreed, "Reasonable."

Harry nodded, but decided to head over to the library. Draco watched the Gryffindor leaves and glanced at his fiancée. She grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed lightly.

"A good start, Draco. I appreciate you understand my concern and I do not wish to hear lack of respect to anyone except to those who does not deserves it."

Draco smiled, "I want the best of everything for you. As your future husband, you need a respectably known husband to the society and that should begin as we graduate next year. Potter should be the first to start off," He pulled her closely, "Perhaps, you might have helped to try and earn a second chance to become a friend with him. Who knows."

Astoria nodded, "Much agreed. Ready for the next person to earn trust?"

"And that would be…?"

"Longbottom."

If Draco could become any paler, the blood ran from his face showed it clearly. Astoria sighed to give him sympathy, but she knew it was necessary to make improvement in the relationship aside from Harry. Harry would possibly refuse after learning who wanted him as a surrogate carrier, but this would eventually reveal later on the last step of the ritual.

… … …

The golden trios were busy in their own tasks on their hands. Harry would manage his homework and reread the books to the ritual of surrogacy. Ron managed to present hard work and visited Professor Snape's office and sought out for help. Of course, the Potion Professor found it unusual and went along with the Weasley for temporarily. The professor found himself impressed on Weasley's behalf of the hard work and efforts into the class. Hermione have spent her time learning new spells and studying the benefits on surrogate carrier. The rest of the times, they took their studying until they memorized it by heart and pass the tests well. They kept themselves so busy to pass the time until Sunday arrived.

They repeated the same thing from last Sunday and joined Harry readily for the next parting step of the ritual. Harry was curious what the next step would be about this time. He noted the box was a little bigger than normal, but suspected it requires room. Hermione entered in to see Harry holding up the box and prepared for the next. Ron was yawning as he woke up and sat right up as the witch joined his side.

Harry opened the box and saw the letter set on top as always. He pulled it out and began to read the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _As I will not have much to say, yet, I am pleased to see your willingness to accept. In this next step of the ritual requires a bit of work from you and myself. As you can see, I am providing you a two-way communication notebook. This allows us to communicate without exposing the anonymous of myself and learn about myself. You can be free to express what is on your mind. You can ask about me, as I understand you might likely not trust anyone. I would not blame you otherwise._

 _For six days, you and I will get to know each other. By the end of day six, you will use the last page to write whether you wish to accept or deny this ritual. It is simple. After the acceptance, you will be allowed to continuing to talk to me. If deny, it will cancel the accessible communication between us. It will remove all we have written and no charms or spells to restore them. Your notebook and my notebook will not be seen by unwanted ones and safe to bring around._

 _The only rule is that you must not ask of my identity or it will end the ritual._

 _I will look forward to our conversation._

Harry glanced down and saw a journal-like notebook in brown leather material. His fingers soothed the skin cover and felt its coolness sensation. He handed the letter to Hermione and his friends read it over carefully. Harry picked up the notebook and felt its weigh almost as a textbook.

"This person thought of it creatively, especially owls or floo can expose their identity easily." Hermione shook her head, "Still, be careful what you share, Harry."

Harry sighed, "I know, but it's a chance to stop Voldemort and live my life. I've been researching into how to use the power during Surrogacy stages and understanding the complication. I have to stop him, 'Mione."

Hermione could see the desperation in Harry's eyes and refused to give up on a chance to have a normal life. She didn't blame him otherwise.

"Just be careful, mate," Ron sighed, "Don't give away that could make you vulnerable." His head shook.

Harry understood, "I will watch what I share. For now, I think I could get used to finding out what this person is like and more."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glance and moved out of the bedroom to leave their friend alone. Harry picked up his quill and began to write away on the first page.

… … …

Astoria managed to convince Draco to spend the day with Longbottom, especially using the hint that could make a second chance of having a friendship with Harry. The blond Slytherin knew she was right and held a point, so he inclined to change himself to do better for their future. Astoria ended up inviting herself to her sister's bedroom and stayed in to have time alone for the day. She wasn't certain what Harry would do or plan on doing.

She opened the journal and found the message already written out to her. This tugged her lips and curled upward, causing her to feel pleased of her hard work have progressed so far. The way Harry wrote appeared to be clear and easy flow of reading.

 _Hello,_

 _Since I cannot ask of your name, perhaps a nickname I can call you by? Something only between you and I would understand._

 _Sorry, I didn't know what to say at first to someone I cannot see face to face yet. I'm still surprised I'm selected choice to be someone's surrogate carrier. I'm honored. I hope it doesn't sent alert and disrupt your sleep. I am an early riser. Are you an early riser?_

 _I do like the journal. The leather skin covered appeared to be a light material, but picking it up was heavier than expected. I can tell it's a good and solid journal to possess. You have a good taste in deciding proper items from the beginning of the ritual to now._

 _Harry_

Astoria expected a little differently, but she didn't mind. She suspected that Harry was being cautious of who he could be talking to. Daphne was out studying, which provided complete privacy in writing for both of them. She gathered her quill and prepared a reply for the Gryffindor.

As she wrote:

 _Hello Harry,_

 _You are perhaps right. You can decide anything you wish to nickname me with. I do like simple names or obvious ones like Selector or Starry or Ti. You can choose. I will not mind at all._

 _I wish I could simply walk up and tell you. However, it would not show how serious I am to the role I am asking you. Ritual is meant to be taken seriously and decisions are a must for selected ones._

 _You did not wake me up, I'm also an early riser. You're safe to message me early morning._

 _You hold the eye of appreciation, Harry, that is important skill. I chose this journal because one person can have a strong appearance or soft appearance, sometimes both. People will look only at the cover and nothing else. Yet, it's what the journal has altogether to make it special, you cannot dismiss the papers, the bind, and more of the journal. It is what we can see on the outside, but it will not reveal overall what the person is like completely inside and outside of them._

Astoria saw that she did not have to wait long and Harry was beginning to write after she wrote the last word. It showed that Harry was willing to spend the start of the day and getting to know the mysterious person. Her eyes followed along to what he was writing.

 _I think I like Starry, making the stars quite mysterious because they all fall into places and sends out its light for a reason._

 _So, hello Starry._

 _Do we pass each other sometimes in Hogwarts? I think you noticed something about me that no one else might have, maybe not even my friends do. Why did you chose me out of however many people you felt would be happy to accept the position?_

 _You had to consider a lot of things, didn't you, Starry? Are you truly serious having me carry a child or more? Why?_

Astoria's lips tugged softly and seeing that Harry was in the state of shock. The questions she knew she had to be prepared for and Harry was trying to see the reasons behind the ritual. She decided to be honest with him and figured Harry would understand.

 _Harry, we passed each other multiples of times. When I looked at the crowd, you stood out the most. I tried to investigate little more about you and found it confusing that you have not mention anyone of your family aside from your parents. I eventually realized why you stood out to me, because you want and need a family to love. Growing up without a parent is lonely and depriving of loving affection. I felt that…maybe I could give you a family you deserve. You'd be a part of the family no matter what._

 _I am serious having you to be my carrier. I am unable to carry because of a curse. A curse of childbirth and only leading to death of my own. It has been like that for generations. I want to end it and live to see my children, even if they aren't related to me. I had to consider many things because I want my lover to have children to love. My lover was upset and heartbroken to have childless marriage. I could see my lover wants the children to have my lover's looks, even mine. I knew that in order to restore this happiness, I would find someone to be our surrogate carrier. My lover does not know I am doing this, but as a Christmas gift. A gift that cannot be thrown away and wanted the most._

 _I am serious because we all deserve to have a family to love, Harry, even you. I can look past the status hero you are and see you as a person too. This war robbed so much away from you, I cannot imagine the pain you are in. I wish to offer you a chance to have a family with us._

Astoria sighed and prepared herself the worse. She didn't know how Harry would respond to something like this, especially learning the truth why she needs a surrogate to have a family. It was the truth that her sister and her rarely shared with anyone. She saw Harry beginning to write and decided to close it and wait out. Daphne came walking in with books in her arms and nodded as she noticed her little sister.

"How's getting to know him going?"

Astoria sighed, "A slow progress. We are trying to understand the point of him being my carrier, truthfully without revealing our identity."

Daphne hummed lightly, "How does he feel about you picking him as a possible carrier?"

The youngest sister sighed, "He was curious why. I explained just moments ago, so I will know in a few minutes."

The oldest sister nodded, "Wise to be honest, especially he has to deal with Dark Wizards after him."

"Like his fourth year? That someone disguised themselves as Professor Moody?"

"Yes. He has to look out for his own safety before others. I'm surprised he's allowing the ritual to take place this far long. Perhaps he wanted to protect himself," Daphne held onto a book, "…I…I think I might be getting close to find out who placed the curse on our witches of family all those years. However, I have no knowledge on our family tree and father isn't anywhere to be found."

Astoria shook her head, "Use The Book of Historical Family Tree, it should list out our entire family and you only need to concentrate for good intention. Do you need my notes to perform it successfully?"

A small smile appeared on her face, "It would certainly help." She released the grip of the book and walked over to sit down the bed with her sister, "Do you think he finished writing?"

Astoria sighed, "You won't be able to read it, sis. It warrants off the unwanted eyes, including relations and closest people. It's meant to be pure confidential between him and me."

Her arm rested onto her sister's shoulders, "But your voice is not. You know well that he could become our family member and I want to assure I know something about him and possibly welcome him in."

The youngest couldn't disagree to her sister's point, but the only person who knew doing the ritual. If Draco knew, he'd probably deny the ritual and keep himself miserable for no children in marriage. She opened the journal and turned to page where Harry would reply.

 _Starry, thank you for choosing me and seeing passed the side that most people would see only the chosen one. I am curious to why now? I do not know if I am able to be your carrier if I live that long, war is not over until he is dead or I am. Why risk a chance to someone who could die?_

Astoria slowly closed the book and absorbed those words. It wasn't registering in her head with Harry's questions, but she knew it held value to Potter. Daphne noticed and frowned at this unusual behavior.

"What's wrong?" Puzzled by closing the book and not grasping what Harry could possibly wrote.

The youngest shook her head, "He asked why I took a chance now with the war and death at the risk for him?"

Daphne understood that this was something her little sister needed to think before answering Harry. Questions like that seemed uncertain or difficulty to answer simply to anyone, but Astoria knew that Harry wouldn't ask not without a reason. She slipped into her consideration and weighing how to answer Harry without appearing to be unwise in her decision. Daphne got off the bed and walked over to her desk to see the book.

"…" The eldest sighed, "…perhaps, he is afraid to get hurt before having a chance of a family? To lose everything that he dreams of?"

Astoria glanced over to her sister and grasped the possibility of understanding the reasoning behind Harry's questions. She nodded and reopened the journal. She opened it up and began to reply again to him, hoping to ease his mind and worries.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for not writing this more often as I get tied up to many ideas, work, school, and all that real life stuff. I will plan on finishing this story!**

 **To make this up, I extended this chapter much longer and hopefully I'll be alternating more stories to post up from time to time.**

 **Enjoy!**

Harry could tell writing through the journal was safe. He hasn't seen any changes shifting and no consequences took placed. He could tell the person was afraid to be honest or did not think about the war in complete understanding. He also noted that the writing style was not the same way Voldemort wrote, which gave him the idea it was someone else. It comforted him knowing it wasn't someone after him for his life. He could tell that this person was not responding immediately and slowly closes as his eyes caught onto the writing. He opened it up back and began to read along.

 _Harry,_

 _I realized that war with life and death can happen any given moment. Part of me wanted to give you the option. To give you motivation to fight and stay alive. Giving you a happiness that no one could ever take away from and I want to give you that. You have no parents, your grandparents are all dead, and your godfather died in your fifth year. You've been robbed of love ones and deserves the opportunity._

 _I understand that, if you make it out alive, it is worth it. If you do not make it alive, at least you had a chance to have a say whether or not you wish to go through. I prefer not to question whether I should have given you the opportunity of a choice to accept it or not than regretting for the lack of effort that could have attempt a way. Then, having a marriage without children would send my lover into misery that I do not wish to ever see on their face. There is a mask my lover wears and tries to push that out of their mind, but failed to express the desire of having our own family. Both of you deserves much the same, having a family that you dearly love and support that kind of happiness._

Harry reads over and begins to understands the Starry and the concerns not only himself, but also the selector's lover. He picks up his quill and begins to continue the conversation.

 _Starry,_

 _I see you do understand the value of having a family one day and you understand the pain both your lover and I are going through. I admit, your bravery is admirable to end the curse with you. How do you plan to surprise your lover on Christmas? It's not something you could wrap up a human being and expect them to be confined until being opened up. I don't think that would be a way to approach._

 _What about you, Starry? To this decision you're making, I understand you are doing this for your lover and the curse. What do you think you'll gain out of this? How will it benefit you?_

Harry didn't know what else to add on and decide to let her think. He couldn't believe there is an option to communicate like this and wonders if he could have done this with Sirius. He closes the book for Starry and gives some time to write it out personally. He wonders who this person and what they are personally like. He can tell the true purpose of why this person is doing it and he wants to know them better before that final decision.

He opens up and sees the reply has been finished and he begins to take in her message.

 _Harry,_

 _That would be too inhumane thing to do, even if we make everything larger on the inside of a box. No, I believe blindfolding my lover and lead my lover to the room. If you choose to accept, you would simply sit at the bed and allow me to explain the gift._

 _Me? I wish to stay alive, Harry. The curse steals away a chance to enjoy pregnancy and live to grow up to see my children and be a part of their lives. The thought of them growing up without me is too much pain. I still wish to be a parent and it does not matter whether they are related to me or not, it matters that they are loved the most. I want to hold the little one and look into their precious eyes without fear of knowing my life ending. I'll gain love not only through the children, but more from my lover and my carrier. The only benefit I see is being a part of everyone's life and not going anywhere for a long time. That the curse will end with me and that my children does not have to live with deep fear like mine._

Harry sits back and rereads her explanation as an understanding the desire to be a part of everyone's life, but her own as well. He decides to focus on getting to know this person. He asks what the favorite food or color and she would do the same. They both learn little more personally about each other without disrupting the flow of their conversation.

Harry learns Starry has interests in designing interior of a home and making the changes to adjust people's personality. He learns that Starry's lover happens to have a soft heart for family and love, which is why this ritual is taking place. Astoria learns that Harry has passionate for DADA and loves to read on the subject related. They both did not mention much of the ritual or what the plans would be.

Each day, they would discuss their days without reveal exactly what happens. Astoria knows that he isn't in any of her classes and feels safe to share information that goes on, but without identity given away. Harry finds himself trying to find the words and the selector seems to know exactly how to keep things going. The more he gets to know this person, he knows nothing has changed unlike the experiences that Ginny went through in her first year, and becomes safer to trust little personal things.

Astoria and Harry look forward to see what each other writes about, feeling involved and included, and understanding of each other's busy time. Harry wishes the time gets closer already and Astoria is terrified as the time gets closer.

Classes has become busier than usual and the assignments piling up under short notice. Harry and Astoria agree to hold off their conversation until they attend to bed. It turns into a few days like this, making a conversation late at night as a relaxing approach.

 _…wait, you mean muggles already make a story on through a telly device of theirs and it has sounds? Merlin! Why haven't any of us invented a telly of our own? It's better than pictures! Harry, I would love to see a movie in the muggle world and experience it._

Harry chuckles and finds himself understanding Starry has not been in the muggle world for exposure. He suspects this person is mostly pureblood raised and did not matter to him as much. He glances over to see the clock and it was nearing midnight. He glances down and sees she adds in one more line.

 _Well, Harry. I am tired and going to sleep now. I am looking forward to our conversations in the morning now that we don't have any classes to deal with._

 _Good night, Harry._

Harry closes his journal and breathes in. It is nearing midnight and he couldn't wait to accept it. With a long research and carefully thought out process, he's glad to think this through first. He can tell this person is wondering how this will turn out and seems confident to be him. He decides to wait for the morning to know their reaction in the same time. It would mean one last ritual to go through and the thought of accepting it all would be perfect.

He opens the book and writes in good night in return.

… … …

Harry wakes up early in the morning and finds himself in a good mood. He opens up and notices no message yet. He suspects that Starry is worry how to start the conversation, not certain how it will continue between them, and he did not blame them. He picks up his quill and begins the day.

 _Good morning, Starry._

 _Did you sleep well? It is nice to finally relax and not jump out of bed to classes. I find having a balance with schoolwork and break is important to get back. These professors are bloody insane when the holidays are coming around._

Harry breathes in and know today is the day that he can continue this further. He closes the book and gets himself ready for the day. He wonders how the last part of the ritual will turn out and wondering who it is behind the ritual. He finishes getting himself dressed up and returns to the journal. He opens it up and sees Starry has not replied back to him yet. He decides to get onto the homework and waits for the person to wake up. Ron is sleeping still and no one would be up this early as he would be. He thinks back about how he isn't sure how the war going to end, but now…this appears to be more hopeful than he realizes.

Internally trying to figure out if Starry knows the advantages for surrogate carrier or the reasons he is following through. The selector has not mention a thing and may only do this for her lover to have children in the family. Harry places his hand onto his stomach, imagining that he's carrying a child and growing inside of him, and knowing that he becomes a part of their family. The thought of having a family tugs a smile on him and the strange feeling is welcoming to the idea.

He opens the journal and sees the message now.

 _Good morning, Harry._

 _I did sleep well, thank you for asking and I hope you did as well. I know, right? I am excited for a holiday off this winter soon and I need it. School is stressful enough! Did you sleep well also?_

Harry smiles and feels happier to know that Starry is awake. He writes back quickly before she would do something else.

 _That's good, Starry._

 _I think we all need a break and yes, I did sleep well. It was good to get rid of the crazy stress that has went on this weekend. Merlin, I didn't anticipate the assignments as I thought it would normally be. You should have seen how insane Ron went with the extra assignments lately and apparently, he can snap if you interrupt him. Merlin, I think he's worse when he wants something and works harder than anyone I've ever known. Hermione isn't even like that at all when it becomes overloading to her._

 _What do you think you're planning to do now that you're up?_

Harry quickly flips over the journal to the back and gets to the last page. He recalls the simple rule and understand that it is nothing complicated. Right now, Starry should be reading his message and probably wondering if he going to accept or decline. It has been a long six days that he managed to be patience for and he finally did not have to wait any longer. He uses his quill and writes in the revealing decision.

 _I accept._

Harry breathes in and lets everything fall into places now. He would only have to wait for tomorrow for the final ritual to take place and he couldn't believe how much work he has to put into. For all the research and consideration, he knows there is no going back. He closes the journal and returns to the page he was left off on. He notices something different this time…he sees the paper having a spot, but spreading out a little until faded.

It hits him. The selector is crying over his decision and it must means that would be good news. He picks up the quill, but she begins to write and he follows along.

 _You…accepted it? You have no idea how happy I am, Harry. You are truly serious about all of this and I'm shock. I mean, really? You are willing to carry the children for us, even if you don't know who we are? I mean, I'm sorry, I was prepared to be denied and start on another person, but you have no idea how much hope you're giving me, Harry._

Harry tracing her words and sense this person is truly happy. He can see that she's speechless because she always careful about what she is saying to him. He picks up his quill and writes out on his mind.

 _Starry, I do accept it. I wanted to tell you that I accept it earlier this week, but I didn't want to break the ritual's tradition. I understand there is one last step to follow and honestly, you are right. I want to have a family of my own and it's hard to find the right people. I don't want to regret dying that I didn't try having a family. You have a lot of reasons why and to me, I think we should end that curse. You deserve a family too as much as I do and your lover. There is something that the headmaster told me that love is powerful and I think this will help me keep hope of a family to stop him._

 _What happens next now? Or I have to wait until tomorrow?_

… … …

Astoria couldn't believe her eyes when she sees the hand glows like always. She noticed that Harry waited for her to wake up and she couldn't help it, but feel overwhelmed by happiness that Harry is willing to do this. She sees his response and it tugs her smile that he wasn't letting fear rule his life. Perhaps…perhaps this was a lesson she needs before marrying Draco and the thought of moving forward to the next plan of their lives. She wonders how Harry would feel about this, especially Draco is…well, was, his class rival. She's been thinking of ways to explain it to him, but nothing seems to justify why Harry specifically. All she knows is that Harry deserves a family too.

 _Harry,_

 _I am happy that you did and it does please me. You're right, we all deserves having a family and that is true motivation and dedication for love. That is beyond brave._

 _Well, tomorrow, I will be sending you a final gift with a letter to where we would meet up. I cannot tell you what it entails, but the general idea. We will be able to meet after the gifting and we will see where this goes._

 _I best be prepared to arrange it and have it ready to go. If there something you'd like to know other than couple of obvious that I cannot share, I will reply still._

She sits back and could not believe her day is starting this way. There is hope that she finds out the final part of the ritual. She closes the journal and sets it down under her pillow. She gets herself ready for the day and plans on shopping at Hogamade for a trip for the final gift. She's finding herself knowing exactly what to get and where to buy it.

… … …

Harry's friends join him in the early morning on Sunday and settled into the final gifting. Harry stares at this box and wonder if he made the right decision. It is completely different than he's used to and wasn't too sure how take the next step.

"Look, mate…" Ron sighs, "…before you open that and all," He pulls something out under the pillow and reveals a potion in a vial, "Have it on hands. If you find out it is someone you can't trust or it's you-know-who, you have a better chance of escaping the consequences or being trapped."

Hermione blinks, "You made the potion? Is that why you were working harder than ever in Professor Snape's class?"

Ron nods, "Yes. I just…merlin, I don't want to get any of us killed over the ritual."

Harry accepts it and nods, "Thanks, Ron. I'll take it before meeting."

Ron shakes his head, "You don't drink it. You throw it onto your feet and it removes the connection of the ritual, where you decide to change your mind for a reason."

Harry tucks it into his pocket and softly smile, "Appreciate it."

The trio stares at the box of the last gifting in the ritual. Harry knows that he can continue this and it isn't something that he ignores. It is something that will soon reveal the identity of who Starry is and having the idea of someone who knows him truly. He opens it up slowly and sees the letter first. He picks it up and begins to read.

 _The final step of the ritual has arrived and your acceptance is most appreciated. I gift you something that represent the person you are, yet, the illusion that others happen to see. This is the original dagger that was created by Godric Gryffindor himself. There is a history that Godric began creating the symbolism for Gryffindor. While he was working his magic onto the sword, the dagger was design for the people like you and him. People who has to step outside the illusion people sees them and know the true self. Godric felt this dagger deserves its own type of magic and it only allows the people you trust to be safe with. If you use it to stab or hurt a friend you deeply trust and still do, it will not harm them. It will only recognize who is your enemy and only harm to those who has the intention of harming you and the people you care about._

 _Underneath the dagger will provide you the time and location for us to meet. If you show up, it is a form of completion in the ritual. If you do not show up, the ritual will end. You decide everything yourself, now Harry._

 _Starry_

Harry is wide eyes when he reads into the fact of an important item of the history and he looks to see the dagger itself. It was half his arm's length and similar like the Gryffindor Sword. It glimmers in reflection and standing out as easily.

"Whoa, mate. That's a serious gifting you've got," He gulps, "This person clearly giving you all you could use in the war and surviving too. I don't think you-know-who would send you something if he can't defend himself with a powerful weapon as the Gryffindor Dagger."

Hermione hums, "The person definitely considers the risk well. When does it say you'll meet?"

Harry pulls the paper out and reads, "At noon, third floor by the tapestry in east wing and before reaching the forbidden section of the west wing."

"That's a private section of Hogwarts. This person is seriously giving you privacy."

Harry nods, "I agree. I should get myself ready and see what happens. There's no way this person is him and it's safe to tell. Being a surrogate carrier will benefit everyone and no war to worry about before the baby is born."

The witch sighs, "Just…be careful."

Harry nods and gets himself ready for the day. Ron follows Hermione out and they both discuss that it's best to wait and see what happens first. So much have happened within a month and understanding there is no way changing Harry's mind. Harry is seeing the positive outlook in the ritual and ensures the understanding the risk of getting into a ritual trap.

… … …

Harry wears the necklace he received in the ritual, he has the dagger hidden, and his wand secured access. The vial in his long sleeve and secured from falling. His friends told him that they would be two floors away and his patrnous can send a message to warn them. Harry keeps reminding himself that he accepts all of this and it is only for the war. He decides not letting the selector know about his actual reasons behind it and do whatever it takes. He arrives about a few minutes earlier and finds it best way to do is show up early. The thought of finding out who this person is scares him a little. What if it was a death eater? Why didn't he think this through? Perhaps that's why Ron worried so much and did the potion ahead of time. He finds the tapestry and it appears to be ever growing tree in calming color.

"If you look at the roots, you can see it also connect to another tree's roots…the well-known work of an artist and his message that if you look closely enough, we're somehow already family for generations in the deep history and that trees that grows and extend is always branching out in one tree." Astoria walks up and admires the tapestry design and how a tree looks so simple and elegant in its own way.

Harry blinks and finds himself surprised, "…I…you're not someone I had in mind."

She smiles, "I know. Why would a Slytherin need a Gryffindor?" She continues to look at the design, "I am true of my words. I am honest that there is a curse in the witches of my family would die after a child is born. Somehow, my mother was able to become pregnant immediately after my sister was born…she was able to live long enough until I was born. My sister and I were afraid to continue the curse where our child has no mother or carrier growing up with them. My sister is all I have." She sighs, "You should have seen the way Draco hides his pain, the thought of having childless marriage and unable to accept it. I know he always wanted a large family, but the cost of my life? Losing someone you love the most or never having a child to love as well? I thought…maybe, someone can give us that same experiences with us. The importance of having a family means to each other. I know Draco always wanted a sibling and he doesn't care if it's a brother or sister, just a sibling." It tugs a smile on her a little, "If you choose to back out because of the fact I am not who I am that you have in mind," She breathes in, "I can release the ritual for you."

Harry stares at the tapestry when she explained more to the story and understanding that she took a huge risk. Merlin, Harry begins to understand why Draco wants a family and it is difficult to grow up as an only child and no siblings to have. Astoria sees the value of a family already and she sees what both these wizards need.

"You are serious," Harry breathes in, "Greengrass. I see and hear your intention of involving me. I think…it'd be a good idea. Just how do you convince Malfoy to accept me as your surrogate carrier?"

Astoria pulls her head back quickly and finds herself surprised still, "Honestly, I have no idea. Perhaps use a way to tell him that this will give him an actual chance of befriending you and starting over. I know he wants children and it bothers him," She smiles, "You're truly serious?"

Harry nods, "Yes and honestly, I want a family too. How do we go about it?"

Astoria hums happily at the news and understands the ritual is completed. She cups his hands and feels the warmth between them. Harry is uncertain with her approach and waits for what will happen.

"Draco and I are planning to be in our small manor for the holiday. I'd like you to come over the night and I will show you where you will stay. In the morning, I will present you to Draco and we will work the reset out together. You know my sister, right?"

He nods, "Daphne? Yes."

She smiles, "Good. She will give you the information on how to arrive my manor and interact with me. If there is anything you need to know without getting Draco suspicious, you can contact my sister or the journal we used to communicate."

Harry nods and agrees to the plan. Astoria wraps her arms around his neck and holds him. Harry finds himself surprised and decides to hugs her. There is a good feeling that Harry makes with her and the thought of parting with Draco did not seems too bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**The awaits is over! Enjoy the gift of a chapter today! Happy holidays and Merry Christmas to all! May you all be safe and warm during the seasonal holidays and parting a fresh new year of 2018.**

 **Enjoy!**

Astoria and Harry agree to keep this quiet, including outside of their trusted people like her sister and Harry's two friends would be allowed to know. Astoria hurries to find her sister during lunch hour and finds her in a library in the back with the History of Family Tree book already. Daphne has been studying on the history of family and tracing it further back for generations ago to the curse traces. It hasn't been an easy challenge and it only reveals little background. Her little sister sits next to her and watches her taking notes to understand what she is gathering.

"What is it, Ria?" She whispers and taking notes.

Astoria grins happily, "He approves."

Daphne hums, "That's good." She writes down a few names and freezes, "…wait, he did?"

Astoria chuckles softly, "Yes, he did. He showed up during the last part of the ritual and he decided that he can deal with Draco a part of this. I thought he was going to back out."

Daphne shakes her head, "Merlin…that's brave of him. Does he know that I know?"

She nods, "Of course. I told him that he reaches out to you, so that way Draco doesn't know before Christmas."

Daphne grabs her hands, "He actually accepts it and wants to help us make a family?"

Astoria nods excitedly, "Yes."

"We are so shopping for him and he needs his first Christmas with his first family with us! Draco is not going to see this coming and I want you guys to be our home for dinner!"

The little sister couldn't stop smiling, "Agreed. I just hope Draco accepts this or we're going to have this family planning on a longer hold."

The oldest snorts, "If he doesn't accept, leave him to me."

The youngest sighs, "Just keep in mind, we can't let his enemy get a word of this at all. We'll need to find a way to keep the Death Eaters from finding out to reveal that kind of information."

… … …

"…his fiancée? Merlin, why didn't you back out?" Ron frowns.

Harry shakes his head, "I'm not backing out. I have to stop him and Malfoy did agree to a truce to trust each other. Astoria did say he wants a chance to have friendship with me, so it might not be so bad."

Hermione grimaces, "Still, he could mistreat you and abuse you to the point of unable to break the contract until it is completed and you wouldn't be able to leave the children until the last one is two years old."

Harry crosses his arms, "Come on, I can handle Malfoy and look at what you did, Ron. You overcame the hatred with Professor Snape and he actually trusted you to know a few things that Hermione doesn't even know about. You told me that he's a good professor now, are you telling me that I can't trust him because of the way he treats me?"

Ron scowls, "That's different. He's supposed to encourage intelligent minds to think for themselves. Malfoy is entitled brat who always want to tell his father about anything for power control."

"That's because he's an only child and you realize being an only child doesn't give you much of a family. You've got brothers and a sister in your family. Hermione and I are an only child in the family and have no siblings to turn to."

The witch sighs, "True…it makes you feel selfish and I was rather selfish child because I was so used to knowing everything and I realized I have to allow others have knowledge or moments to shine too. Malfoy is taught to be in high power and the influences he gets with his parents. However, I think Astoria is showing him the struggle she has with her family and he's waking up to the fact his dream to become a father is gone. We all get rude wakening that there are other people in our lives need something."

The redhead drops his shoulders, "What about you, Harry?"

Harry looks over to him, "That everyone got at least one or two parents. I never have that and I want to make sure my kids…even if it's theirs, have all the parents they can have. Astoria is offering me to be a part of the family and honestly, it'd be nice to have a family of my own."

"When you put it that way, I supposed it is nice to have brothers and a sister. I've always got one to go to. Bill taught me to play chess, Charlie with the different creatures, Percy with information I never thought about, the twins and their potions skills, and my sister about anything. Then, having mum to make tradition is important and keeping us together. Dad going to work and supporting us to ensure we have all we need than what we want." He blinks, "Blimey…if Malfoy doesn't do what Astoria wants, I'll duel him to win that he has to agree!"

The witch chuckles, "I think I'll join in. Perhaps it might be better for Malfoy to change for the better, if it means having a family including you, Harry."

Shaking his head, "Now I've got to shop for them and what do I get Malfoy?"

Both of his friends exchange glances and decide that might be best to shop when they can for next weekend. Harry figures he has time to shop and winter break is around the corner within a couple of weeks.

… … …

Harry reads the instruction paper and understanding carefully. He moves into the floo network, grabs a floo powder and he tosses to the ground as he shouts out the password to the floo. It rushes him through a longer process than he participated and recognizing he gains the accessible location. He braces himself and stumbles through as his feet overlapped each other under short noticed. Harry manages to balances himself before falling onto his knees and takes in control immediately. He looks up and glances around to see he's completely alone and did not trigger the alarm.

"Oh, good you're here." A soft voice catches his attention and sees her coming into the room, "Did you have any trouble floo'ing in, Harry?"

Harry shakes his head, "No. It worked perfectly as you planned. I take it that he's showering right now?"

Astoria sighs, "Yes. He thinks it will be a relaxing day tomorrow and simply seeing his parents first and then, my sister for dinner."

Harry shakes his head, "He doesn't know, Astoria. The morning will get him to realize it will not be how he plans."

The witch glances at him undoubtedly, "You have no idea how hard it is to keep this as a surprise from him."

"I almost walked up to him and ask if he's excited to have a family," He shakes his head.

She chuckles, "Looks like it's clear I picked the right person. I hope he won't do anything stupid."

Harry snorts, "Knowing him, he might do something stupid. Just as long he doesn't rat me out to the dark lord or something."

She nods, "You're safe. He hates you-know-who," her head shakes, "Come on, let me show you where you'll be staying before he gets out of the shower."

Astoria leads Harry the way and he notices the simple things that seems more than a home, but he never experienced a large home like this. It isn't a long walk, but Astoria quickly opens the bedroom's door and allow Harry to walk in before her fiancée is finish with his shower. Harry notices there are several things in the room that it is easy to tell the expensive materials and elegant style blends in naturally that it seems to be someone's home instead. Harry stands a few feet away from the door and the witch wonders why he stops.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry shakes his head, "Um…is this normal for bedrooms?"

She nods, "Yes. The best comforts and long-lasting materials, why? Don't you have some of these at home?"

Harry shakes his head, "I never had any of these things. Merlin, you really have these things in your room?"

She blinks, "Oh…right. Your relatives don't treat you as their own, do they?"

Harry sighs, "No. Just a bed with a door lock."

The witch wishes she knew where his relative lives, but it wouldn't do well to go behind him on something he might not approve. She nods and glances around in the bedroom.

"We can work on the changes in the bedroom, depending on how Draco behaves tomorrow."

Harry walks over to the side of the bed and set his things down, "Where is the bathroom?"

She points to his right, "Right there."

He blinks, "You have a bathroom in your bedroom? Is that normal?"

She nods, "Yes, why? Don't you have one of those?"

"Just a room and a door."

Somehow, she begins to plan on killing the muggle family for mistreating Harry all those years. She would have to figure out without being seen as a murderer. She mentally pushes these memories aside and thinks about the changes she made this year. The thought of having a family without a curse taking her life away would be worth it. Harry glances around the room and takes in his surrounding environment.

"I'll see you in the morning with him. I got the instruction your sister left me with and we'll be fine." He smiles at her.

The witch smiles in return, "Of course, you have a good night sleep and Merry Christmas, Harry."

"Merry Christmas too, Astoria."

She nods and leaves the bedroom to spare him privacy. She closes the door and gathers a couple of drinks before returning to the bedroom with her fiancée. There is a sense of happiness for a change and knowing how she can have a family. This feels much like a good Christmas that Astoria hasn't feel in years.

… … …

The softness against the warm cheek and making the cheek much warmer than usual. Astoria flutters her eyes and sees her fiancée with loving smile to see her awake. She slips her hand behind his head and pulls him in for a greeting among the lips of theirs. He easily draws in her leads and hums to satisfy their love in the air. She pulls away and admires everything on his face…the one that says Christmas is the most magical day of the year to him.

"Good morning, love."

He kisses her forehead, "Good morning and Merry Christmas, darling. Ready to celebrate our first Christmas together?"

She giggles lightly, "Merry Christmas to you as well, love, and yes."

Draco pulls her up as he gets up, "Let's go and open the presents up together."

Astoria tugs a smile, knowing the one gift that changes everything. She follows his lead and they find themselves in the room with a tall Christmas tree, which is cherish in a soft golden glow around it. It feels the welcoming happiness around the room and the fresh pine's scent aroma the room. The space seems to stand out the most with the gifts everywhere and the fire blazing strongly in the fireplace as it brings its warmth more inviting. Draco grips her hands and walk backward as she watches him with a smile across his face. The eyes that speaks only the glorious day he waits for so long.

They sit down and he hands her a gift as a start and she hum delightfully. It isn't a large gift, rather a small hand size and light. She unwraps it with a given care and wonders what is that her lover is excited to give her. It is a little box that does not give away a thing, but enough to know it a small item. She opens it up and sees it is a unique jewelry. The center is intertwined with grey and blue as complimenting colors in the mix like the night's sky. The way silver holds it together in weaving to ensure intact of the center piece. Her dark green eyes blink several times at the sight of a jewel and gasps immediately to her realization.

"Draco…this…you…" She gulps, "You gave me a piece of your magical into the necklace," Her eyes turn watery and almost threatening to escape.

The blond smiles, "So you know I'm always with you, no matter what happens and I love you, my star."

She brings it closer to her heart, "It's perfect and beautiful. I love it," She leans closer to him and gives him a kiss, "Thank you."

The blond smiles and gathers the necklace from her as he helps her to place it on her neck, "You'll always have a piece of me on you, Astoria, my love is forever and will never change."

She glances down at the necklace, "And my love will never change for you either, Draco." She turns and cups his hands, "Now, I want to give you something, but it is in a room. I didn't want to give the gift away so easily."

Draco hums curiously, wondering why it would give it away obviously, and assumes it is something big. Astoria stands up and pulls her fiancée up. She leads him the way and focuses on the direction the only room she stored Harry in. Draco wonders what is making her decide to be in another room, but he feels this is important to her. She stops in front of the door and turn to him happily.

"Draco, this is a truly serious decision I made and I put in a lot of time to make this happen." She breathes in and out slowly.

Astoria steps aside and Draco understands that he would enter in himself. He didn't know what exactly to expect, but it something that the witch put efforts into and did it for him. The wizard opens the door and expects something to gain his attention. The door opens and reveals the bedroom in plain sight. On the bed, he sees a wizard sitting up with a smile at him and did not move. Draco freezes and jerk his head back to see Harry Potter sitting on a bed and smiling at him. The shock runs through him as if he forgets how to breathe and his thoughts could not process a thing.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" Draco blinks randomly, trying to see if he's seeing things at all.

Astoria gently holds his hand, "Harry agrees to be our surrogate carrier through the ritual, he even accepted it after I offered to walk away. We can still have a family without losing me through the curse, Draco." She gulps, worrying the worse could happen.

Malfoy shakes his head and trying to grasp the concept that Potter is willing to carry their child…a Malfoy child. Potter isn't saying anything, but sits there quietly and letting Astoria express it.

"What?" Draco looks at his fiancée, "Are you insane, Astoria? Potter of all people?"

Astoria frowns, "What's wrong with having Harry to be our surrogate?"

"He bloody hates me! I hate him! Anyone else but him! You did this without my part of the role to the ritual. I'm rejecting him."

Astoria almost breaking the tears out when he says the worse thing and the thought of having a family she always dreams of having. Knowing she would be a mother and Draco brings it down in a mere hatred against her.

"You think I didn't think of that?" She nearly screeches, "I looked at everyone ! ANYONE!" She softly hits his arm, "You have no idea how hard it is I did. I did everything to make him feel he can have a family and you're rejecting him over some stupid house rivalry?"

"You knew I bloody hate him! I refuse to get him a part of my family and hell, the bloody-you-know who is after him. Any association to Potter will kill us, Astoria! He will kill-

Draco feels something in the palm of his hand as he was waving at her in express of anger. He holds up and glances at the item he's given. Potter stands by and did not appear any emotions against him.

"-what is this, Potter?" He couldn't tell what the item he's given.

Harry lifts his chin up, "A collar with a leash," He sighs, "To prove that I am loyal to you and only for you, Draco Malfoy." He glances over to the witch, "She promises me a family as well. I never have a family to love before and look what you're doing to your fiancée, you're hurting her by taking away a dream she longs for. Aren't you hurting too? Having a family with her and biologically?"

Draco blinks once and hears Potter on his input for Astoria. The way he speaks the truth and seeing how upset she is about his reaction. The item that weighs in his hand that Potter is willing to be some kind of a pet like as a symbol of loyalty.

"What is your intention being a surrogate carrier, Potter?" Malfoy lightly snares.

Harry glances at the witch, "Being a part of the family. I never grew up with one and I don't even have a bond with a family. My aunt, uncle, and cousin have never treated me as one of their own. My godfather couldn't offer that to me. Ron's family is an ideal family, but I'm never one of their own either." He hums, "Astoria offers me to be a part of a family and the way she cares about you and me, I think that took a lot of serious work for her to make it happen."

Draco lowers his hand and notices how happy that Astoria seems when he mentions family. The thought of Potter being in their family did not seem to wrap around his head well. He sighs and looks at his fiancée.

"Give me time to think about, but I don't want Potter out of this mansion, am I clear?" Draco huffs.

Astoria nods, "Of course."

Draco eyes Harry briefly, but walks out of the bedroom alone. Astoria breathes in and finds herself worried to what would happen next. Harry joins her side and hugs her, which she accepts happily.

"Thank you…but if he rejects you, I…will do whatever it takes to have our family, Harry."

Harry hums, "I know. Give him time. There is a reason why I gave him the collar and leash for more than loyalty."

She chuckles, "He does love control, but I'm not sure if it'll happen for him."

"It shuts him up, didn't it?"

"True, but it's you, Harry." She shakes her head, "All the things he does, he barks mad."

Astoria sighs and looks up at Harry with a smile, but she gets out of his arms and leads him out of the bedroom. She takes him to the living room where they celebrate Christmas. Harry is memorizing the sight of the Christmas and seeing it is much more magical than Hogwarts would decorate. The room itself already inviting of its merry holiday.

"I always love this room, the most important holiday we celebrate in this room."

Harry awing at the little details on the Christmas tree, "I can see that. You really decorate it all out and muggles don't have these lovely things."

"…That's because they didn't include your input of love for Christmas." Astoria sighs, "But I'm going to make sure your Christmas is all the lovely things you've never seen." She walks up to the tree and scoops a small gift, "I hidden this for you, so you know you're already a part of the holiday with me, Harry. Family or not, you're important."

Harry shakes his head, "I shouldn't…it's clear I'm not Malfoy's favorite gift and not doing this without him makes me feel bad enough."

Astoria lowers the gift and couldn't blame Harry to think of it that way. She knows how much family means to Harry and the way they couldn't wait to tell. She sets the gift down under the tree and sits down to enjoy the view in front. Harry hugs his knees and rest his chin on his knees to do the same the witch is doing.

"You know, the first time I wrapped a gift…I asked one of my roommates to show me how. It took me a few tries to do it perfectly and I was honestly surprised how Ron rips them all apart."

Astoria smiles, "Like no one notices the effort of wrapping. I remember my first time wrapping and it was before dad left my sister and I. I was so excited and showed it to my big sister, but she rips it all off without looking. I was fuming mad at her and it took her few years to realized that."

Harry shakes his head, "I went mad on shopping for everyone, trying to figure out what they want and the excitement of what they got. I understood more why Christmas is most important. I always look forward to it now…no more being shoved in the under the stairs or locked in my room during their little celebration."

Astoria frowns to hear that relative of his' and knowing how they bane him from a simple holiday. Harry thinks back on the days he was able to celebrate with everyone and how it changes the way he feels towards any holiday that comes across.

Something slips around Harry's neck and a click to follow, "I've decided you're loyal to me only and if you truly are, Potter…perhaps I'm an idiot."

Harry feels the collar that he gave to Malfoy and hearing the blond tells him something good for a change. He turns around to see Draco holding the leash in confident in his decision making. Astoria softly smiles at her fiancée and couldn't help it that there is still a chance to have a family.

"I am loyal to a family I'm promised to, Malfoy." Harry grins at the fact this might be his best Christmas he has ever experienced.


End file.
